Mutual Enemies
Mutual Enemies (共闘 Kyōtō lit. Joint Struggle in Japanese version) is Chapter 11 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Revelation Version. This chapter takes place in Forest in Mokushu. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Items Dropped Items * Steel Shuriken - Kotaro * Sun Festal * Heal Chest Items * Master Seal Strategy The Mokushu map features collapsible terrain that reveals spikes if a unit is standing on or passes through terrain that is covering the spikes. Dragon Veins will subsequently appear that enable the player to get rid of the spikes, though they will trigger again on the players next turn. This map allows the player to recruit Saizo, Orochi, and Reina. Once the Avatar speaks to Saizo, all three will be recruited. * Saizo can serve as an additional debuffer against the various powerful enemies on the map, though his lack of speed and weak weapon type means he won't be doing much in the way of damage. Still, his Steel Shuriken helps out against the majority of the enemies on the map, who are Strength-based. * Orochi, despite the powerhouse she will become if trained, won't be able to initiate combat against a full-health foe and expect them to die. Even if the player has an abundance of Tomes and Scrolls, she likely won't be able to use the majority of them with her D rank in Tomes. She is best used for picking off weakened enemies from range and taking advantage of Attack Stance to do most of her damage. * Reina is a Pre-promoted unit on a map with mostly unpromoted units, so any kills she gets will be wasted EXP. She does, however, serve as an excellent answer to the Master Ninja who otherwise outspeed a number of units, and even isn't quite strong enough to take them out completely, so an ally unit can come in and finish the job, netting them an abundance of EXP. Of note, she does not have a Bow on her by default, but can get one from either Takumi (his Iron Yumi) or the Convoy (the Iron Bow from the previous chapter) On Normal and Hard, recruiting them quickly should not be too much of a problem, even though Reina immediately heads east upon the first Ally Turn to attack the enemies. On Lunatic, Reina's recklessness in charging east can kill her if the player is extremely unlucky so the player should prioritize recruiting the three new characters first before routing the enemy. A way to recruit the trio on Turn 1 is to have the Avatar enter a Pair Up with a Flying unit (at this point the units who can fly are Subaki, a reclassed Sakura, or Subaki's wife reclassed via Partner Seal) or be a flying unit themselves, and then move to a spot where Azura can refresh them and let them reach Saizo within one turn. This does pose the risk of exposing the generally fragile Azura to the enemy, but rushing down nearby enemies and blocking others from reaching Azura can save her. For Lunatic The enemy numbers include Samurai, Archers, Diviners, Oni Savages, and Ninja, with two Shrine Maidens on the right side of the map and a few Master Ninja with Poison Strike scattered around. Some of them will be carrying Steel weaponry, but the vast majority of the enemy will hold Iron weaponry. Kotaro himself is holding a Steel Katana and his droppable Steel Shuriken; combined with his high speed, very few in your army can even avoid being doubled by him, and he will dodge a number of attacks even from Bow and Axe users. The enemy is not aggressive until a unit enters certain groups range of attacks, at which point all nearby units will begin to approach. Since it is usually the Ninja and Master Ninja who have the farthest reach of each group, have someone with a Javelin, Hand Axe, or Bow lure them in and deal at least moderate damage to them before letting everyone loose on the lured in enemies. Takumi at this point is a blessing, as he does heavy damage to the Shuriken wielders. The lone Chest on the map can be reached easily by having Saizo pair up with Reina and flying directly to it. Kotaro can be ended if Takumi has the right support and is able to survive his attacks. Another possible route is to have a bulky Axe user hold a Throwing Club or Hand Axe in range of his Shuriken and simply tank his attacks. Trivia * This chapter uses the map from Chapter 10 of the Birthright route. Category:Fates Chapters